Field of the Invention
Devices and methods provided herein relate to a dental attachment assembly for anchoring a dental appliance with a base structure such as a tooth root or dental implant, and more specifically to a frictionally-retained compressible ball and socket assembly which adjustably attaches the dental appliance with the base structure.
Related Art
Dental anchoring assemblies are utilized to anchor a dental appliance with a dental implant or tooth root, typically by fitting two or more partially-movable components together to provide an improved fit and comfort. In some assemblies, male and female parts have mating, snap engageable formations for releasably securing the male part to the female part. For example, the female part has a socket and the male part has a head for snap engagement in the socket. However, as repeated impacts of the socket and head may damage the retentive head of the male and cause wearing due to friction of the components as they move, a compressible annular ring may be provided to absorb the frictional forces and act as a cushion between the socket and the head. However, even the ring may wear out over a period of time and need to be replaced, requiring regular maintenance of the dental anchoring assembly that is uncomfortable and inconvenient for the patient. Furthermore, to allow the compressible annular ring to be easily removed and replaced, the ring may be provided with a securing mechanism on a mating surface with the socket (such as a threaded portion), which further adds to the cost and complexity of the dental anchor assembly.
It is therefore desirable to avoid the need for continued maintenance and simplify the design of the dental anchoring assembly.